Treacherous Cookies
by FireRose Prime
Summary: A sequel of sorts to MEgsy's Pickle. Starscream is making cookies with Optimus and Megatron is well... himself. LOL CRACK!FIC!


**AN- ** So yeah, I've actually had this typed for awhile now, but apparently i forgot to post it here. I shall now see this fixed. :D This is like a sequel to Megsy's pickle...

For those of you that read my other stories, Chapter 1 of Metallic Reactivity should be up within the Next few days.

* * *

><p>Optimus stood in the kitchen. He was leaning on the wall across from Starscream, who was leaning over the oven.<p>

"Why are we doing this again?" The prime asked them other mech.

"BECAUSE… it'll piss of Megatron AND THEN I SHALL RULE THE DECDEPTICONS!" Starscream jerked up to laugh manically but just ended up hitting his head on the roof of the oven. Optimus laughed at his failure.

"That is a horrid plan. He's gonna kill you, you glitch! I still can't figure out why he hasn't already." Optimus looked at the wall next to him, trying to look cool with his knee cocked and his arms crossed. Starscream recovered from his fail and looked at him with wide anime optics.

"What… why would he do that?" His voice was extra whiney. "Megatron loves me. You're just jealous." He shook his head dramatically back and forth.

"Yeah…" Optimus stood up from his jacked up position and moved as far away from Starscream as the room would allow. He did the awkward whistle while he moved.

Just then a loud ding echoed in the room.

"COOKIES!" Starscream, well, screamed. He dove back down to the cookies that he had been staring at previously. Yanking the door down, he torn the hot platter out of the oven, and threw it on the big table in the center of the autobot kitchen.

"OWWWWWW! HOT, HOT, HOT!" Starscream danced around the table, clutching his burning red hand in pain. Energon tears were streaming down his face. "That hurt."

Optimus completely ignored the strange seeker and moved toward the cookies, eyeing them hungrily. But as he moved closer he noticed something strange about some of them. He turned to eye the still prancing seeker.

"Why is there a pickle design on like three of these?" He wasn't amused.

"Those are special for Megatron. You know how he likes his pickles." Starscream beamed. Then he let out a girly giggle.

"Hey, speaking of Megatron and Pickles… How did he escape the wolves?" Optimus cocked his head to the side in curiosity. Last time Megatron had involved himself with pickles, he had been abducted by wolves. Optimus grinned at the memory; he hadn't been an idiot to the pickle faery.

"I don't know. He was just back at base one day. Is that what happened to him? He didn't want to talk about it."

"I didn't want to talk about what, Starscream?" Megatron was standing in the doorway. Optimus jumped and stood behind the table. Starscream, ditched, st…stu…stuttered as he came up with a response. He just shook his head in the no fashion after a second.

Megatron moved closer to the table to examine its contents. "These are cookies. You…you made cookies… with Optimus?" Megatron glared daggers, literally, at his second in command.

Starscream, though dogging the flying daggers, was able to form a bit of a response. "Yes… yes my lord Megatron."

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BAKING WITH OTHER MECHS!" Megatron's metal face was red with anger and he had smoke coming out of his audios. Starscream and Optimus stared at him in shock and worry.

Megatron lost it then; he knocked the table over and into Optimus. The prime ducked under it, grabbing a few cookies for himself. Then he made a beeline for the door, and the hell out a dodge. Megatron, then, stalked toward the seeker. He reached down after a few steps to grab one of the fallen cookies.

"These had better be good…"The Decepticon leader and pickle lover muttered as he took a bite. Just as he swallowed the gooey bit, he seized up and his systems froze. He crashed to the floor with a loud bang; his optics dimmed.

Starscream jumped up and down with joy. "I AM THE NEW LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS!" And he ran out of the room to tell the others.

From then on Starscream was Decepticon commander. He leads the cons to a total loss against the autobots, and he made all the cons take baking classes before they all got locked up forever. Megatron's body was recovered by the magical pickle faery and taken back to the wolves he had escaped from. Optimus just got to sit and laugh at everything.

THE END

… Or is it…

Yeah it is… XD


End file.
